1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to programming and erasing NVM cells.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memories (NVMs) typically require operations for programming and erasing in NVM applications. Further these operations tend to alter the electrical operating characteristics of the NVM cells. The lifetime of an NVM is partially based on the number of these cycles that are performed. The change in operating characteristics is gradual but continuous depending on the number of cycles and operating temperature. The programmed and erased states become more difficult to achieve after excessive programming and erase cycles. The lifetime of the NVM is affected by the number of program/erase cycles. Much activity has been involved in attempting to improve on this situation.
Accordingly there is a need to provide program/erase operations with reduced detrimental effects on lifetime of an NVM.